


Have

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Want, Take, Have [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place about 6 months after Take</p><p>Sam (15-17) Dean (19-21)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Have

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 6 months after Take
> 
> Sam (15-17) Dean (19-21)

Sam woke to his brother shaking him gently. He looked up at the older Winchester, puzzled to why Dean was waking him in the middle of the night. He watched as Dean placed a finger to his lips telling Sam to keep his mouth shut and nodded once. Dean motioned for him to get up, holding out some clothes for Sam to slip into. Sam was puzzled, but willingly did as Dean wanted, following his brother sleepily out of the motel room. Dean ushered him into the Impala in silence, making Sam even more curious to what was going on in his brother’s head. 

“Dean, where are we going?” Sam asked, after they had been driving for a short while.

Dean looked over at him, his grin a bit crazy, “Away. Away from Dad for good.”

Sam swallowed hard, trying to understand why Dean had decided that they were leaving their father, “Why, Dean? Why are we leaving? Why now of all times?” The confusion was written clearly on his face, just as clearly as when their father had had Dean go ahead of them on this most recent hunt.

“He knows, Sammy. Knows about you and me. Why do you think he sent me away? He was trying to keep us apart. I couldn’t let him do that, couldn’t let him take you away from me, Baby Boy. You’re mine. I told you that you and I were forever and he tried to take you away from me.”

Suddenly the last few weeks all started to make sense in Sam’s mind, the tension between Dean and John, the screaming matches the two older Winchesters had gotten into on more than one occasion, Dean being “sent ahead”, the way John had been trying to put Dean down in Sam’s mind, make him think that something was wrong with Dean. “That bastard,” Sam said softly, leaning his head against Dean, grabbing his thigh with one hand. “I can’t lose you, Dean, not now. Never wanna lose you.”

Dean placed a single kiss on Sam’s forehead before turning his attention back onto the road, “I know, Sammy, I know.”

They drove for hours, not stopping until almost noon when Dean pulled up to an old cabin in the woods. He smiled over at Sam, then got out going to the back of the car to start grabbing their bags. Sam had been in such a daze that he didn’t even realize that Dean had grabbed all his belongings. He walked around the car to where Dean was pulling bags out and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist. “I love you so much, Dean,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss Dean.

Dean dropped the bags he was holding, taking Sam’s face in his hands. His fingers traced across Sam’s lips and cheeks and into Sam’s hair. He kept his eyes locked with his brother’s, pulling him in again for another kiss. He reached down with one hand, resting it on Sam’s ass, pulling the boy closer to him. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, sinking into the kiss, overwhelmed with emotion. Dean leaned him back against the side of the car, devouring Sam’s mouth. He moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Dean taking complete control of him.

“Sammy, wrap your legs around me,” Dean whispered in his ear, chuckling with a pleased tone when Sam complied immediately. He carried Sam into the cabin knowing that their bags would be fine until later.

Sam pouted when Dean set him down on the couch. Quickly, though, his pout turned to a grin when Dean started to undo his pants. Sam shoved Dean’s hands out of the way, pushing the jeans down the older Winchester’s hips. “Want something?” he asked, looking up at Dean, licking his lips as Dean angled his hips closer to Sam.

“Mmmm, yeah, Sammy, you know what I want.” Dean smirked down at him, brushing the tip of his cock against Sam’s lips. The younger boy smiled before opening his lips to let Dean enter his mouth. Dean would never get tired of how enthusiastic Sammy always was at this, how his mouth and throat felt wrapped tightly around him. “Yeah, Baby Boy, just like that. You always take such good care of me. Gonna keep you forever, Sweetheart. It’s gonna be just you and me from now on.”

Sam groaned around the hard flesh in his mouth, no matter how many times Dean told him that this was forever each time made him believe it even more. God, Dean had taken him away from their father so they could be together. Sam bobbed his head up and down the hard member, sucking and licking and gently scraping his teeth along the length exactly how he knew Dean loved. Dean was panting above him, whispering words of love and devotion, as his fingers tightened in Sam’s hair. Sam knew what was coming next, Dean would grab onto him harder and just start fucking his mouth hard, it always turned Sam on so much to know how he could make Dean lose control. 

“Damn, Sammy, love you so much,” Dean panted, thrusting harshly in and out of Sam’s mouth, hands holding his younger brother in place to be used. It got Dean so hard knowing that Sammy would just let him do this, let him take him like this, that he loved it when Dean used him. Dean looked down, sure enough Sammy had opened his own pants and had his hard cock in his hand fisting it in time with Dean’s thrusts into his mouth. “Sammy, stop that. That belongs to me, Baby Boy.”

Sam nodded around his cock, moving both of his hands to Dean’s hips to prevent himself from going against Dean’s wishes. He moaned around Dean’s cock as the older hunter pounded his throat, he wanted to make Dean happy, needed it like he needed air. Dean was his everything. He looked up through his bangs, eyes locking on Dean’s, and moaned at the look of pure love and devotion he saw reflected back at him. Dean was biting his lower lip, legs starting to shake under Sam’s hands and Sam knew Dean was close.

Dean came down Sam’s throat, the boy not releasing him until he had taken every drop Dean was offering. He watched as Sam swallowed, the look of bliss on his face at the taste. Dean pulled back, moving to flop down next to his beloved Sammy. He looked down at Sam’s crotch then looked back up at the blush that was covering his face, “Mmmm, you liked that didn’t you, Baby? You came without being touched. So hot.” He grinned at Sam, then leaned down to lick up Sam’s cum, relishing the taste.

Sam groaned as Dean cleaned him up, his cock showing interest in what the older Winchester was doing. He let out a curse as he hardened fully again, moaning with pleasure when Dean sucked him fully into his mouth. He snaked his fingers into Dean’s hair, letting him do as he wanted to Sam.

Dean sucked his Sammy hard, lost in the feel of the teenager in his mouth. God how Sammy reacted to him, it made him want to tie the boy to the bed and never let him up, keep him always ready to take Dean. Dean loved giving Sammy head, but there was something he had been dying to do. He pulled off of Sam, chuckling at the put out sigh he made, “I’m not gonna leave you hanging, Baby Boy. Just hold on.”

He was glad he had stopped briefly while Sam slept in the car to prepare himself, hoping he would get a chance to do this. Dean shoved Sam a bit, getting him to rest his back against the couch while pulling the teen’s hips towards the edge of the couch. He grinned as he straddled Sam’s lap, groaning as the tip of Sam’s cock brushed at his hole. He had never let anyone else touch him there, only had ever wanted Sam. It had been all he could think about lately, having Sam deep inside him. “Sammy, God, Baby boy, so big. Wanted this so bad.”

Sam watched in awe as Dean sank down on his cock, he had never thought that this would happen. Dean had always been the one who would take him, not the other way around, but Sam realized that even in this, Dean was still the one in control. He rested his hands on Dean’s hips, groaning out in pleasure as his older brother rode him, as he rocked up and down on Sam’s cock. “Dean, God, Fuck you feel so good,” Sam panted, groaning when Dean leaned down to kiss him.

Dean moaned deeply against Sam’s lips, cursing in pleasure when a slight change of his angle had Sam’s cock brushing against his prostate. “Fuck, Sammy, didn’t know, God, so good, love this, love you, never gonna let you go.” 

Sam whimpered, hands holding onto Dean’s hips tighter as he felt his orgasm approaching. He was in heaven. “Dean, gonna cum.”

“Yeah, Baby Boy, fill me up. Want you to cum in me. Been thinking about this for so long,” the look on Dean’s face was one of pure bliss. He was so intent on making Sam cum that he hadn’t even realized how close he was. He came with a startled shout as Sam’s hand came and wrapped itself around his cock, panting as his head dropped onto Sam’s shoulder. He kissed the sweat slicked flesh, biting down gently, savoring the harsh groan that escaped Sam’s mouth. He didn’t have the words to explain how perfectly complete he felt when Sam’s orgasm raced through him, filling Dean’s worn out body. 

They lay there on the couch for a time, both panting and trying to catch their breaths, sharing tender kisses and words of devotion and promises of forever. Neither one was completely sure how they were going to survive, but they knew as long as they had each other everything would be okay.

They dragged the rest of their belongings inside before going into the bedroom, their bedroom, and collapsing in a contented tangle of limbs for a late afternoon nap.


End file.
